News
(03/07)Advantage Card Notice Advantage Marks have been added for cards that are being used in current events, however some cards and events were not included, and we have updated and modified the Advantage list. For smaller card Icons , such as in Edit, Bazaar, etc. Cards with Advantages for Limited time Events (Colosseum, Lunar Chest, etc.), that are currently in use, shall have the mark "EVENT" displayed. All other Advantage Cards for limited Events not currently in use, or systems that also feature Advantages (Ordeal of Reminiscence, Reign of Dragon Leagues, etc.), shall have the mark "ADV" displayed. ✽ For this current Colosseum Event, the Lunar Gladius Advantage have the "ADV" mark displayed. ✽✽ For details and currently in use Event Advantages, see below. Event Closeing Advantage Dissolution Certain Advantages were intended for use only in certain respective Events. Since these Events have ended, these Advantages have been removed from play. Due to the respective Events being ended the following lists of cards have had their advantages removed. • Dawn of Crimson Bands, Crimson Bands Adv Vojna the Rancor Xenia the Steward Forseti the Last Bellona the Hardened • The wondrous Luscious Lunacy, Sweet Stalker Maau Olyroun Belili Magdelona Due to the request for information about the currently available Colosseum Advantage Cards, please refer to the following. Current Colosseum Advantages For the duration of the current Colosseum the following 3 Advantages are in place Medium Colosseum Boss Advantage Massive Colosseum Boss Advantage Dominant Colosseum Boss Advantage ※ The cards that currently make use of these Advanrages displayed with the "Event" Mark. About Lunar Gladius In the current Colosseum event, the Lunar Gladius point Advantage is not included as an active Advantage. This Advantage, however has not been completely removed from play. We have also prepared a special page which shall display all Advantage Cards, as well as which Card Advantages are available for use based on the current Event. Please check the text link, indicated about the Notice section on MyPage RoD Team (03/06)Alchemist's Workshop Apology Item Update Regarding the recent data issue that caused a number of users to instead of receiving the UR card Behula, receive the LR card Nymeue as a result card from the Workshop. At present we have or are in process of collecting all of these mis-distributed cards and distributing appropriate apology Items. This process may take some time and we ask patience while this process is completed. As this is being completed the LR card Nymeue will are be made available for trade again in the Bazaar. Apology Items shall be distributed based on the users situation of possession of the LR card Nymeue as follows: Users currently in possession 1) Currently in possession of 1 or more of the LR card Limited UR Behula 100 Dragon Coins for every LR Nymeue in possession 2) LR card was Evolved 1 time 2 Limited UR Behula 200 Dragon Coins 3) LR card was Evolved 2 times 3 Limited UR Behula 300 Dragon Coins 4) LR card was Evolved 3 times 4 Limited UR Behula 400 Dragon Coins 5) Users who purchased the LR card from the Bazaar Items and Cards used to make the purchase 100 Dragon Coins For any other issues, please contact support directly. Once again we greatly apologize and hope all users are enjoying the Alchemist's Worshop and all it has to offer. RoD Team (03/06)Reign of Dragon Leagues Apology An issue occured with the Reign of Dragon Leagues Guild War system, which made service unavailable on 3/5 Cycles 1-4. Service has been restored from 3/6 Cycle 1, and the system is operating as intended. As an apology for this RoD inaccessibility, we are presenting all users with: 30 Dragon Coins 10 War Power Potions 5 Flame Elixirs Again we apologize for this inconvenience and wish all users the best of luck in all their Guild Wars and the upcoming Colosseum. May glory and victory be yours. RoD Team (03/03)Regarding the Ordeal of Reminiscence Service Due to an unforseen issue, the resetting of the Ordeal of Reminiscence Raid Bosses' levels required additional measures, which required the service to be taken offline and was made unavailabe for a period of 30 minutes. The Bosses' levels have now been reset and users can begin battling the Bosses from their first level as intended. As an apology for this unforseen issue and delay, we will present all users with: 1 Power Potion (Non Bazaar) 1 Stamina Potion (Non Bazaar) 1 Blitz Raid Key Again we apologize for this delay and wish all users the best in their missions. RoD Team (02/27)Add tradable cards in the Bazaar New Cards added to the Bazaar New Cards added to the Bazaar. As of 2/27/2014 the following cards will be made available for trade in the Bazaar: MR Card: Mafdet MR Card: The Kelpie MR Card: Hazan MR Card: Magdelona UR Card: Belili To help users out we will be presenting all users with 1 Bazaar Ticket. Best of luck in the Bazaar! RoD Team (02/24)Reign of Dragons German Version! The Reign of Dragons World Project is happy to announce the all new Reign of Dragons German Version! (Wir freuen uns sehr, die deutche Version von Reign of Dragons anzukündigen!) Now our German speaking friends, can experience playing in the world of RoD in their own language! This project is just starting, so English may still remain, but we are working hard to complete the German version and add new languages as quickly as possible! We hope to spread RoD to players all over the world! (Nun können unsere deutchsprachigen Freunde die Welt von RoD auch in ihrer eigenen Sprache erleben! Dieses Projekt steht erst am Anfang, daher wird die englische Version zunächst weiter verwendet, aber wir arbeiten mit Hochdruck an der Fertigstellung der deutchen Version und werden so schnell wie möglich weitere Sprachen hinzufügen! Wir hoffen, dass RoD schon bald weltweit gespielt wird!) In order to change from English to German, change the language settings of your device from English to German. (Um von Englisch zu Deutch zu wechseln, musst du die Sprache deines Gerätes in den Spracheinstellungen von English auf Deutch umstellen.) To commemorate this incredible news we will present all users with (Anlässlich dieser tollen Neuigkeiten erhalten alle Spieler) 50 Dragon Coin Make new friends in new places and adventure, battle, and have fun together! To all of our new users, nice to meet you and welcome to RoD! To all of our users welcome our new friends and enjoy playing more and more! (Gewinne neue Freunde an neuen Orten und ziehe gemeinsam mit ihnen ins Abenteuer!) (Wir heißen unsere neuen Orten und ziehe gemeinsam mit ihnen ins Abenteuer!) (Wir rufen unsere Spieler auf, unsere neuen Freunde willkommen zu heißen und wünschen allen viel Spaß beim Spielen!) RoD Team (02/24)Stamp Card Pack Issue Due to an unfortunate issue during an update of the most recent Card Pack, from 2:55-3:25 EST, the previous Card Pack was displayed for a short amount time. The card pack has been reverted to its original intended version and is operating as intended. We have accumulated the users that had made purchases during this period, and are preparing an apology for them. This apology is still under consideration and we will update once it is decided upon. Again we apologize greatly for this unfortunate issue, and greatly appreciate your patience and understanding in this matter. RoD Team (02/24)Heroes Carnival Apology A server issue occurred which caused some users to not be able to access the Tournament for a period of time. This issue has been resolved and play has returned to normal. As an apology we would like to present users with: 1 Power Potion (Non-Bazaar) 30 Dragon Coin Again we apologize for any inconveniences this may have caused. RoD Team (02/16)New Cards added to the Bazaar New Cards added to the Bazaar New Cards added to the Bazaar As of 2/17/2014 the following cards will be made available for trade in the Bazaar UR Card: Vanir UR Card: Cypria UR Card: Illyria UR Card: Galatea You can also find all 4 cards in the new Rival Faction Card Pack! To help users out we will be presenting all users with 1 Bazaar Ticket. So now's the time if you want to complete these hard to get sets or trade them for others! It's time to start gearing up for Grand Guild War, so start your fortifying now! Best of luck in the Bazaar! RoD Team (02/14)Luna Chest Event Violation In the current Lunar Chest event, we have confirmed that multiple users illegally accessed the service using outside of the game tools and other methods, violating the Terms of Agreement and User Policy. The following penalties shall be applied to the users in violation who commited these acts. Level 3 Upon confirmation, the suspension of the account in violation. ▷ Penalties Policy In addition, these users will be excluded from the Total Ranking of the Lunar Chest event. We want to remind users that the RoD Team promotes fair play and fun in a safe environment for all of our users. Any form of interference to the game system in unacceptable. RoD Team (sic) (02/13)Alchemist's Workshop Beta Test Survey Alchemist's Workshop Beta Test Survey Did you enjoy using the Alchemist's Workshop? We would love to hear what you though about this new system and help us make some changes to make the best service for our users! You can find the survey on the RoD Facebook page. Log in to Facebook and check out the survey. To thank the users that participate in this survey we will present: 50 Dragon Coins 5 Alchemist's Elixirs after the survey is closed. This survey will last 7 days and end on the 20th, so take a few minutes and help make the world of RoD a better place! RoD Team (02/10)Update Tournament of Dragons, Heroes Carnival Week! ToD Special Week Update From 2/17-2/23 we will present the first Tournament of Dragons Heroes Carnival! 3 Regulated trials! 3 seperate Rankings! 3 awesome limited Reward sets! ✽ Regarding Titles, the results for 2/10-16 will carry over along with their advantages, however there will be no titles changed or awarded for the week of 2/17-23. ✽ The Ranking results of 2/10-16 will carry over, after the ToD special week finishes. ✽ The Rankings for 2/17-23 will only apply to this week. In exchange for titles, users will compete for special limited rewards, including 3 new URs. Max out your deck! The Workshop seems to have been generous to many! Now start evolving, enhancing, and build a a well formed deck! Only mightiest can rise to the top! RoD Team (02/10)Alchemy Workshop Apology Due to an unfortunate data issue, some users received some cards from the Alchemist's Workshop that were not intended for distribution. These cards have been removed from the result list and shall no longer be available from the Workshop. All copies of these following 2 cards and their evolved forms shall be collected from users pending a thorough investigation: Rare Card: Shogun Rare Card: Echidna After the investigation is completed we will present an apology item, which has yet to be decided, to the following users: Users, who have received either of these cards from the Workshop Users, who have purchased either of these cards or their evolved forms from the Bazaar We would like to apologize greatly for this inconvenience to the users. We can see the users are greatly enjoying the Workshop and all it has to offer during this beta test, and hope you all enjoy these final days of the test. Have fun mixing. RoD Team (02/07)New Cards added to the Bazaar New Cards added to the Bazaar New Cards added to the Bazaar As of 2/7/2014 the following cards will be made available for trade in the Bazaar: UR Card: Elpis the Dawn MR Card: Nevihta MR Card: Sindri To help users out we will be presenting all users with 1 Bazaar Ticket. So now's the time if you want to complete these hard to get sets or trade them for others! It's time to start gearing up for Grand Guild War, so start your fortifying now! Best of luck in the Bazaar! RoD Team (02/07)New Twist of Fortune Card Pack now OPEN! New Twist of Fortune Card Pack now OPEN! The new Twist of Fortune Card Pack in now open with tons of Advantage Card Power. Draw from the packs, spin the wheels and collect points to exchange! Inside find all new Sweet Stalker UR & MR Event Point Advantage Cards for use in the new Valentine's Lunar Chest event, the Wondrous Luscious Lunacy! You can also find tons of Chest Hunter Advantage Cards as well! To celebrate the kick off of this event we are presenting all users with: 5 Gold Keys 1 of the Sweet Stalker MR Advantage Card Olyroun! Start drawing and spinning, and add some serious Advantage power to your deck! ▷ Twist of Fortune Card Pack RoD Team (02/05)Valentine's Lunar Chest event Sweet Stalker Advantage Cards For the new special Valentine's Lunar Chest event, the Wondrous Lucious Lunacy, we will be releasing special Lunar Chest Sweet Stalker Point Advantage Reward and Card Pack cards. During this new special event only these cards will have Point Advantages. Past and new Chest Hunter Advantage cards, however will be usable in this event. At the start of the Valentine's event we will present all users with 5 Gold Keys, and 1 of the special Valentine's event MR reward cards! Get ready for the hunt! A ton of gorgeous rewards await! Venture in to this strange new land and don't look back! RoD Team (02/04)LR Ragnarok has landed in the Dragon Coin Exchange & More! Now not only is the massively devastating LR Card Ragnarok available on the Dragon Coin Exchange; Premium, SR, and MR Keys no longer have an Exchange limit! Trade as many times as you like to gather strong Cards to Enhance with or combining material for the new Alchemist's Workshop! A ton of new possibilities have opened up! So what will you do? RoD Team (02/01)80,000 Facebook Likes! ... (01/28)New Cards added to the Bazaar ... (01/16)Tons of Cards added to the King of the Mountain Card Pack & Premium Keys Card Pack ... (01/10)Colosseum Reward Increase & Boss Advantage ... (01/10)Colosseum Boss and Matching Apology ... 2013 News